To Be My One And Only
by sesshomaru2088
Summary: finally kagome has left inuyasha, with her kit to provide for kagome contemplates what her future holds. she finally finds a savior in sesshomaru and discovers not only love, but also her destiny. S/K
1. Chapter 1

To Be My One and Only

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.

The forest was calm and quit. It seems as if ever living creature has held its breath hoping that the powerful being walking through would not notice them. It is a very rare occurrence when one could say they have seen this being angry and live to tell about it, but whatever has set him off is sure to meet an unfortunate end.

Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands has once again been so close to his mission of acquiring a moment alone with Kagome but once again the half-breed has interfered. It is not enough that the bastard has taken away his birth right, the tetsusaiga, but he refuses to let anyone near kagome.

Sesshomaru does not know what draws the little miko to him, but every night she haunts his dream. It's as if someone wants them to be together or the lands will fall into turmoil. This is something that the Tai yokai has tried to ignore, but the more he tried to ignore the se dreams the more it continues to plague him.

He has come to wonder what kind of spell the little miko has cast on him, but the more he follows the group and watches her, the more he's beginning to think that these dreams plague her too. That rules out any kind of trickery from her end.

So now it's decided for him. He will wait until she's alone, then he will be able to get his moment alone with the miko and she will finally be his.

*************************************************************************************

Kagome has finally reached he wit's end with Inuyasha. He has not been willing to slow down the pace when their group finally moves out in the morning. Ever since the run in with Sesshomaru, the hanyou has been on edge and lashes out at anything that breathes.

"I'm tired of this Inuyasha." Say's Kagome. "Can we stop for a little while; we've been walking since dawn and its way past noon?" She sits while she says this and took off he shoes to massage the bottom of her feet.

"NO, we are not taking the chance of the psycho catching up to us again!!!!" He was ready to start yelling again when kagome started to turn red. "That's it! If we don't stop and rest I'll sit you to the other side of the earth."

She couldn't believe the honya was acting this way. It wasn't like it was the first time they came into contact with Sesshomaru. "What the hell is your problem? Every time sesshomaru or any guy comes around you start acting like an idiot. What if there was something wrong with Rin? I would never forgive you if something happened to her." Say's Kagome.

Inuyasha knew kagome had a point, but every time that jerk comes around something just boils up inside him. He feels as if Sesshomaru wants something from Kagome and that scares him more than he's willing to admit.

"So that's the excuse that you're gonna use. Every time that jerk comes around here you start stammering and making goo-goo eyes at him. Anyone would think that you were acting like a little whore." Inuyasha flinches.

He knew he just went too far this time. He didn't intend to call her that, but the whole sesshomaru thing was pissing him off.

Loud gasps could be heard from the other members of the group. They could not believe that inuyasha would say something like that to kagome. Usually when he was this upset and they are having an argument he would just jump into the next tree and ignore everyone. Today seems kind of different. When Sesshomaru came into the clearing they were camping, it seemed as if he wanted to talk to Kagome, but once again the honya just start charging at him. Inuyasha has a point though. It seemed as if Kagome was a little distracted. She was looking at sesshomaru kind of funny. But that didn't excuse the fact that he just called her a whore.

"I can't believe you just said that Inuyasha." Sango said. "You are such a jerk Inuyasha."Say's Shippo. They all turned to look at kagome. She had not said anything since inuyasha called her that name. The look on her face was so heart breaking that you could practically hear the pieces of her heart falling apart.

Kagome could not believe that inuyasha just called her a whore. All she wanted was to stop for a while. The whole group was exhausted because they had stopped for camp late last night and had little sleep before they broke camp again. I've gotta get out of here. If I stay here any longer I'm gonna cry and that's the last thing I want to do in front of him. I have to get some time to think about things. Every thing seems to be going down hill since naraku was defeated. It's not enough that he can't choose between her and kikyo, but he doesn't want anyone body who has a dick near me. So she did the only thing that could buy her some time. "Inuyasha… SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!" she quickly grabbed her things and her kit and ran….

To Be Continued

Author's note: so what do you guys think so far? Please review!!!! I'll give you a cookie. Any comments are acceptable. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. This is my first full story and I want to make it as go as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. As you know this is my first story and I didn't know what to do. Please feel free to give any ideas that you come up with. I will make sure that you get the credit. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. There is no money being made from my stories.

Kagome kept running through the woods blinded by tears. Her kit kept trying to get her to calm down before she hurts herself, but nothing seems to be getting through to her. There was really nothing for Shippo to do but hold on for dear life. Kagome knew that she had to stop, but she just couldn't do it. All she wanted to do was run until the pain went away, even if she had to run forever. It seemed as if the grief and the pain had distracted her from the possible dangers that lurked in the forest.

Her lungs were on fire. No matter how many times she considered stopping her feet wouldn't listen. She finally came to a clearing that was filled with flowers. She and her kit collapsed under an ancient looking tree. She had no idea why this place seemed to calm her, but at least the tears have stopped. "I'm sorry I kept us going so long Shippo, I just needed to get away." Shippo looked up at his mother. "Its okay mommy I understand."

He understood perfectly why she ran. Even though he's a kit he saw and felt the tension in the group. He had started to lose any love and respect he had for Inuyasha a long time ago. He kind of figured that Inuyasha was using her. He only wished he could have spared Kagome from the pain he caused. That's it. I'm going to make sure that no one else hurts my mommy. I know she will find someone to love. He came from his thoughts when Kagome gave him some potato chips from her bag.

After Kagome gave her kit a bag of potato chips she settled down for some much needed planning. The only problem we have now is to work out a way to get us somewhere to live, buy some food, clothes and a job. I suppose we can travel o different villages and help them with any demons that are plaguing them. At least there's something I'm good at. It's a damn good thing that I had Sango help me train in secret.

She still didn't understand why Inuyasha acted that way. It's not like it's the first time Sesshomaru came around the group. Why does Inuyasha have to be so insensitive? It's not like Sesshomaru came in a threatening manner. He didn't hide his sent or his aura from them. In fact it was so blatantly obvious he was coming you had time to make a damn welcome sign. He seemed troubled though, maybe he wanted my help with something. I hope nothing's wrong with Rin. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her.

Sesshomaru, I don't know why I get so aroused when I'm around him. I just want to got up to him with no consideration for my life and kiss him until we're both dizzy. He's so damn gorgeous. I thought that I was hiding my feelings from him pretty good. I guess my scent must have given me away. No wonder Inuyasha went crazy. A chill went up her spine as she realized this. If Inuyasha can smell it then….. Sesshomaru… Oh my kami… He must have smelled it too. How the hell am I going to look him in the face now?

The whole time kagome was in her head, Shippo had time to finish his chips and drank some of the water that kagome had beside her. I wonder what she's thinking about. One minute she looks sad the next her whole face goes red. He wished that Sesshomaru was here. I know my mamma like him and he seemed to like her too or he wouldn't come to her for help with Rin all the time. Maybe he would treat my mom with respect.

Unknown to the little group a pair of golden eyes were watching the whole thing. Sesshomaru considered himself well disciplined and a master of his emotions. He can sit and meditate for hours on end, he can balance upside down on a needle for the tip of his fingers, he can roam for days without stopping and he can do many things. But for the life of him, he still couldn't figure out what about the miko intrigued him so much. Maybe it was he scent that draws him to her. It's as if he was walking under the sakura tree that he has at his castle, but it's laced with her power.

He hates to see her this way. The filthy half-breed has finally done it. He has driven away the most important thing in his life. Sesshomaru can't wait to rub his nose in it. He had long ago given up on tetsusaiga. The sword did not belong to him. He found a scroll that his father had left him explaining these things to him. Sesshomaru was upset that he had held on to so much anger at his father. Not only did he feel foolish, but he also feels disappointed that he couldn't apologize.

Sesshomaru shook his head from these thoughts. He put them at the back of his mind to ponder later. Now was the time to focus on his miko. His miko……it does have a nice ring to it. He decided to let his presence known to the little group.

Kagome had long since put off her thoughts. They had finally given her a migraine and she had to take one of the little capsules that Kiade gave her. She was drifting off when she was pulled back into consciousness by a familiar aura. She was reaching for her weapon when she realized it was…………..Sesshomaru……

A/N: sorry for the cliffy….. Please review and tell me what you think. Any ideas as to where this story should go are welcome. Feel free to give constructive criticism. Lot's of love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. It's that time of year when everyone has to work through some things. I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you good will and happiness. If you like my story, please review. It would mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha. There are no profits being made from my stories. They all belong to Rumiko Takahasi.**

Sesshomaru… she couldn't believe he was standing there. One minute she was thinking about him and the next he just appeared. She could feel her heart beating faster and her spirits lifted. For some reason he always had that effect on her. Just like before when he came into the clearing.

A long silence stretched across the expanse. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru wanted to say so much to each other but the words can't seem to come out. Finally Shippo broke the silence. "Aaaammmm… Sesshomaru what are you doing here." He was very nervous when it comes to Sesshomaru. It was something in his Aura and the way he carries himself. In the feudal era it was common knowledge that a lesser powerful being should show respect to the feudal lords. He hoped he didn't overstep his boundaries, because he really wanted to earn Sesshomaru's respect. He had always felt that Sesshomaru should be the one to protect his mamma, not Inuyasha.

"I came here to find out why you're away from your group." Sesshomaru replied. It wasn't a complete lie of course, but he would never tell anyone that he had been watching them for a long time. "Oh" say's shippo. He wasn't really expecting that answer, if any at all. "Inuyasha hurt Kagome's feelings again so she decided to leave." Shippo said. "He was acting really jealous because you came around, and because kagome was look…. "Shippo!!" kagome interrupted him before he could finish what he was saying. Her face was as red as a tomato. She couldn't believe he was about to say that. Shippo didn't know why kagome did that, but he guessed that she didn't want Sesshomaru to know she was looking at him.

Through out this little exchange Sesshomaru was looking as impassive as ever. But on the inside he was trying very hard to hide his amusement. All that the little kit said he already knew, but of course he has to pretend that it was news to him. "Why would Inuyasha concern himself with he miko. It was clear to me that he had already chosen the dead one." Sesshomaru inwardly flinched as he saw the hurt look on the miko's face. He had not intended to hurt her more than she already was, but he comforted himself with the knowledge that it was for the best.

"Inuyasha can go to hell for all I care. I already know he was gonna choose her." While she said all this she refused to make eye contact with anyone. Even she knew that was complete and utter bullshit. What sesshomaru said hurt more than she wanted to admit even though her feelings for Inuyasha had been waning.

Sesshomaru could sense that the miko was lying but he chose to ignore it. He was pissed that she still held some sort of feeling for the filthy half breed even after what he did, but he supposed it could be expected. Women seemed to have a way of holding on to things longer than they should.

"Sesshomaru?" kagome said

"Hn" he replied.

"Do you think that we could travel with your group for a while? It won't be for a long time, just long enough that my kit and I could find a place to live." Sesshomaru pretended to contemplate this for a while. Of course it wasn't a problem. In fact it prevented him from looking for an excuse for her to travel with him. But he had to uphold his image, so he had to pretend to give her something to do.

"What can you possibly contribute to this Sesshomaru in order for me to grant your request?" kagome thought about this for a bit and came up with a brilliant idea. "I could look after to Rin for you. I could teach her how to read and write." Kagome said. "She already knows how to do these things." Sesshomaru stated. He enjoyed watching her squirm.

Kagome felt so stupid after he said that. Of course Rin knew how to do these things. She is Sesshomaru's ward after all. Damn it, now she had to come up with another idea. But before she could thinks of something sesshomaru relieved he of the burden. "Perhaps miko you could stay at my castle. After all you were the one who finally got rid of that disgusting spider, and you make my ward happy."

Kagome was left speechless for a while. She couldn't believe that he just made that offer. She wasn't too sure that this was a good idea. Living with sesshomaru meant seeing him every day and she wasn't sure that she could be around him that long without embarrassing herself. "I don't know about the whole castle thing sesshomaru. I mean, all I want to do is travel with your group until I find a good village that I could stay in."

Sesshomaru was disappointed that she didn't want to stay in his home. Many females would kill to have the opportunity to talk to this sesshomaru much less be asked by him to reside in his home. So he came up with another idea. "Perhaps it would be in your best interest to listen to me miko. For many human villages are attacked by blood thirsty yokai's and I'm sure that not even the little training that the taija gives you could hold off a whole hoard of them." Sesshomaru smirked at his own comment. Maybe being somewhat civil was not the best approach. Perhaps making her angry would reap a better result.

Kagome felt her anger rise as she heard his comment. How dare he suggest that she can't take care of her self? Only a few minutes ago he was saying that I did a good job against Naraku. She was getting sick and tired of these stupid dogs making her feel like she can't make up her own mind. "Who the hell do you think you are you stupid mutt? I can more than take care of myself thank you very much and I don't need you or anyone to take care of me. You and Inuyasha are more alike than I thought."

Before kagome could realize he mistake she felt he back slam against the tree she was sitting under before. She could see little bright spots before her eyes and her precious oxygen was being blocked by the powerful hand that was holding her by her throat and her feet were dangling above the ground.

"Don't you dare compare me to that filthy half-breed." Sesshomaru stated in a dangerous voice. He had not expected her to say something like that. It hurt him to think that she would compare him to his half brother. He hated the stench of fear that was coming off he, but was a little shocked to detect the faint scent of arousal.

Kagome was gripped with fear. All she could do was looking into the angry blood red eyes of sesshomaru. She couldn't believe she said that to him. She didn't want to die yet. But the more she looked into his eyes the more she felt her fear leaving her. Something about his blood red eyes was pulling her to him. She couldn't help but think that he was sexy when he was angry.

While they were immersed in each other, neither of them could see that the clearing they were in had started to glow. The only one that saw any of this was shippo. He had started to panic when sesshomaru had slammed his mommy into the tree but before he could do something about it a strange scent had started to come off kagome and then the whole clearing started to glow. He was very scared now, because he didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling it had something to do with the grown ups.

Sesshomaru could slowly feel his inner yokai start to take over. Her scent was starting to drive him crazy. Every fiber of his being was telling him to take the willing female that was in front of him. But before he could act on these feelings he detected the shift in his surroundings. He pulled away from kagome and was about to investigate when he noticed that the shift had disappeared.

He didn't know what it was but he was angry that he had let the control that he prided himself on slip. Nothing usually gets pass his superior senses but the moment her could scent her arousal he was lost. He turned to look at kagome. She was flushed and shaking from their little encounter so he doubted that she noticed what happened.

Kagome couldn't believe that they had come so close to kissing. One minute she was scared for her life the next they were about the ravage each other. She had never felt anything like that before in her life. This only further proved that she has no business going to Sesshomaru's castle. If being that close to him make he feel like this then being around him every day was going to drive her crazy. The weird thing was that when they were about to kiss she thought she had sensed a weird energy around them. Oh well, whatever. When she felt she had gotten herself together she looked up at sesshomaru to see him watching her. It pissed her off to see him look like nothing happened, while she was sure her face was a red as Inuyasha's robes. Well if he could pretend that nothing happened then so could she.

"Sesshomaru….. I think that I'm gonna take you up on that offer you made me. I'm also sorry about what I said." Kagome said. "I was pissed that you think that I couldn't defend myself and I wont let any one put me down." she finished. That was for damn sure. She really was sick and tired of everyone thinking that she needed protection all the time.

"I accept your apology miko. But I was only stating that you needed more training. Not all yokai's that attack human villages are weak, and with the training you had from the taija you would not be able to defeat an army of upper level yokai's. they tend to attack human villages that are full of females and use them for their own amusement." sesshomaru stated.

"Oh." Was all kagome had to say about that. He was right about the whole training thing. She hadn't finished her training with Sango. So what he said made sense. "I guess I wouldn't mind more training." she said.

So with them both in agreement, she set about to pack up the few things that she had taken from her bag. With that finished Shippo jumped into her arms and they followed sesshomaru towards the western lands.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please review. It would mean alot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****: I hope you guys have a wonderful New Year. Thanks for the reviews, I would like to see a lot more, but beggars can't be choosers. If you like my story, please review. It would mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha. There are no profits being made from my stories. They all belong to Rumiko Takahasi.**

The clearing was filled with a tense silence as the remaining members of the Inuyasha group were at a loss for what to do. No one really blamed Kagome for running off like that. Inuyasha feeling on the matter were completely different, of course. He didn't think that he really did anything wrong after all and he is always right in his little world. All he did was call her a whore……oh so that's what he did wrong. I have every right to call her that. Every time that bastard comes around she starts acting like a fucking bitch in heat.

Then she has the nerve to make this all about her and run off. She'll be back though, she stuck in this world any ways and she can't survive without me. Ehm, typical. I don't even know why I bother with her anyways. I mean Naraku's dead so he and Kikyo can finally be together. Did she expect him to choose her over Kikyo? Get real. Why should he choose when he can have both of them? Of course being the Inuyasha that he is, he couldn't see the problem. I mean, it not like anyone else would want her. In fact, he was doing her a favor.

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts when Sango, Miroku and Kirara started heading in the direction that kagome ran. "Where the hell do you guys think you're going?!!" Inuyasha yelled. "We're going to find Kagome!" Sango yelled back. "We're not going to leave her and shippo to get killed by demons because you acted like a prick and don't know how to say sorry!!" she continued. This is the last straw for her. Inuyasha went too far this time and kagome and shippo could be in trouble somewhere out there. "You guys aren't going anywhere!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled "I'm the group leader and I say when we go and when we stay!" He continued. "Since when did we declare that you were group leader Inuyasha? The whole group works together to reach a common goal." Stated Miroku coldly. He is usually the voice of reason in the group, but he too has silently agreed that Inuyasha went too far. "We are going to find kagome and don't you dare try to stop us." Sango stated "No you're not!!!!" Inuyasha stated. In his fit of rage he pulled the tetsusaiga. Before he could use the wind scar Sango rushed him and knocked him out with her hiraikotsu.

They couldn't believe that even with the tetsusaiga, he would attack them. "I think we should leave him and find kagome. We can travel with her then. Inuyasha went too far this time. I'm not sure that I want to travel with him anymore." Sango stated "I concur." Stated Miroku and Kirara gave a mewl of agreement as she reverts back to her smaller form. She had transformed when she saw that Inuyasha was about to attack them.

With the group decided the set out in search of kagome.

**********************************************************************

Sesshomaru's Group

The group that occupy this clearing seemed in a somber mood. In the very center of the clearing there was a rather large campfire. At on side of the clearing was a large two-headed dragon demon, who was currently asleep and on the other side of campfire was a very ugly toad demon and not to further away was a human female child. The silence was becoming quite boring until the child spoke.

"Master Jaken? When do you think Lord Sesshomaru will return, he's been gone so long and Rin misses him?" Rin had long since settled down for the day because even though she had Jaken and Ah Un to torture with flowers it still wasn't the same without Lord Sesshomaru there. He usually doesn't leave the group for so many days by themselves even though Ah Un and Jaken can protect them. "Oh be quiet you foolish girl, lord sesshomaru will return when he is good and ready." Jaken stated.

To tell the truth Jaken was a little worried himself. Their lord has never left them by themselves for this amount of time, even when he was searching for Naraku. When he had important matters to deal with he would send them back to the palace. This was very troubling indeed. He only hoped that his master wasn't injured again.

As if on queue sesshomaru appeared into the clearing accompanied by kagome and he kit. They had not been far away from the camp and it had only taken about three hours to reach. "Lord Sesshomaru!!!!!!" Rin yelled as she removed herself from her blankets and attached herself to his leg. "Lord Sesshomaru, why did you leave us so long, Rin missed you?" "I had something to take care of." Rin readily accepted what he said of course because Sesshomaru has never lied to her before. She knew he was a lord and he had to look after his lands. Rin was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed that there was someone behind him.

"Kagome!!!!!!!" "Shippo!!!!!!" she yelled "Rin has not seen you in so long, Rin is glad to see you." She hurriedly attacked kagome with hugs and nearly crushed shippo in the process. Kagome could do nothing but smile, for she too had missed Rin. She was happy to see that she was healthy. Inuyasha's possessiveness had prevented her from visiting her as much as she wanted.

They broke from the hug and kagome began to settle into the camp when Jaken's shrill voice broke into the quiet peace. "What do you think you are doing human." He stated. Kagome didn't even dignify that with an answer. She was used to his loud mouth and pissy attitude. "I asked you a question." He stated again. "It's not like it's the first time you've seen me Jaken, so buzz off." she snapped back. "You don't usually stay here wench." Kagome was about to plunge her foot into his mouth when a huge piece of stone made contact with Jaken's head. She looked up from the nearly unconscious toad to the direction where the rock came from and noticed that sesshomaru was glaring at Jaken. "You will not speak to the miko in such a manner again Jaken or you will suffer the consequences." He said icily. A chill went down all their spines because they knew his temper. "I was merely inquiring as to why the miko is staying with us and not her own group Mi lord." He said shakily to sesshomaru having recovered from the rock incident and not wanting a repeat performance. "I do not need to explain my action to you." he stated and Jaken took this as his queue to shut up.

Kagome felt a little bad for him so she gave him an answer. "I'm going to travel with you guys for a while. Inuyasha and I had a falling out and I left the group. Sesshomaru offered his assistance and I took it." This seemed to pacify him for a second and then he screwed up his ugly face and was about to make a protest when he heard the threatening growl coming from sesshomaru. He instantly swallowed every thing he was about to say.

Rin however was happy that kagome was traveling with them now. She secretly wanted kagome to be her mommy and this was the perfect opportunity for that to happen. The group settled back down for the night, with Rin pulling her blankets beside kagome and snuggling up with her and shippo then promptly fell asleep with kagome and shippo soon after.

_Kagome's Dream_

_Kagome appeared in the clearing that she had been in earlier. She noticed three very beautiful demonesses in front of the tree she had sat under earlier. They seemed to be beckoning her towards them. She couldn't make out what they look like properly. There seemed to be a fog around them. Kagome couldn't help but think that they were familiar to her for some reason. Then she heard one of them speaking to her. "Find you true love and all your heartache will be long gone." Another voice said "Once you find him your true destiny will be revealed." A third voice said "Only with him we combat the new evil that is hidden." Kagome wanted to know who they were. She feels as if this is not a dream but someone has tapped into her consciousness and is communicating with her. "What do you mean find my true love? What true destiny? What the hell do you mean by new evil, we just defeated Naraku I don't need this right now?" The three women merely stated together. "You are very close to your true love now; once you have connected with him emotionally you will find the answers."_

_End Dream_

Kagome rose up from her dreams in a cold sweat. She looked around the clearing and noticed that all was in its place. The dream was so vivid she could smell the sweet flowers that covered the clearing. She hadn't had a visit from them in a while and she wanted to get to the bottom of this. She didn't know what it all means, but she was going to find out. Since it was still dark she could only do one thing and that was to go back to sleep.

***********************************************************************

In the clearing that was covered with flowers. Three women shrouded by darkness stood. "Do you think she will be able to figure out that sesshomaru is her true love?" said the first woman. "I'm not sure, she is a stubborn on, but I'm sure she will come around." Replied the second woman "I only hope that you're right Aunty because if they don't connect we are doomed." Stated the third woman "I think we should leave before he notices we are here." The second woman said. With a nod of agreement from the other two women the air in the clearing picked up and then without a trace the three women vanished into the night.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I hope you guys like this chapter. Anyways, PPPPPPPPLease review, they encourage me. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**: Sorry guys for not reviewing in so long. Some things have come up and I have to put the story on hold for a good while. Please don't loose patience with me. It's a big struggle. Thanks for those who have reviewed my stories and for those who haven't and are just content to read it thanks to you as well. It is very much appreciative of the support.

Lots of love,

Sesshomaru2088


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note****: Sorry guys but I'm about to utter some serious ……. Oh never mind. I want to tell you why I had put the story on hold. It would seem like I had a nervous breakdown. I was sitting in my room and I was feeling I don't think I would describe it as depression, more like chronic depression, and the next thing I know I was drawing markings on my face with blue and white eye shadow smeared over my face I sat in front of the TV and the next thing I know I was thinking what the hell am I doing, I cant fall apart and I got up, took a shower and slept the whole day. Well it's safe to say I feel a little better and I'm going to be updating every Saturday. I told you that I had a family crisis and I meant it. It was about my brother in Jamaica, but everything is okay now…. I think. Anyway I've noticed that a lot of people visit my profile, but those who read my stories… well story don't leave reviews so I'll make you a deal. If everyone who read my story review, I will update an extra chapter……maybe even two!!! I'm just going with the flow with this story so I would like as much feedback and criticism as possible. Flames are welcome…but BEWARE you just might get it back if it is misplaced. If you guys have any ideas that you want to share just send me an IM. OK enough babble on with the story. Wait a minute. DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO MAKE MY STORY AS LONG AS IT REALLY IS WHEN YOU UPDATE THE STORY, BECAUSE I HATE THE WAY THAT WORD PROSESSOR FOR DOCUMENT MANAGER UPLOAD MY STORY. AFTER YOU SIT FOR HOURS TYPING IT LOOKS LIKE YOU JUST SIT AND TYPE FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES.**

**Chapter 5**

Ever since the dream, kagome has been running on reserve energy. It's been one day and she feels as if she's been living in a daze. Rin and shippo would ask her questions but she couldn't remember what her answer even was. Every thing about the dream kept coming back in vivid detail and she had to force herself to come out of her daze before she walks into another tree. The last time was five hours before and she's still trying to convince the kids that she's okay. She hasn't even looked in Sesshomaru's direction since the incident. It's still to embarrassing and she doesn't need to see any look of distaste and mocking on his face.

She still didn't know what the hell happened between him and her in the clearing, but she has finally convinced herself that maybe she was daydreaming again. I mean, sesshomaru almost kissed me….. THEEEE SESSHOMARU……..the killing perfection himself. She could still recall the incident in perfect detail and she would treasure it forever. I mean how many human females could say that they were that close to sesshomaru, much less almost kissing him.

Kagome finally decided to look at sesshomaru. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to take all of him in so that when the day comes that she and her pup has to leave she would always have not only the almost kiss to remember, but also the sheer beauty and magnificence of him. She couldn't help but compare him to Inuyasha a little. I mean they have almost the same beautiful silver hair and gorgeous golden eyes. Inuyasha's hair seems to be white with a silvery sheen, somewhat wild and untamed with split ends, and his eyes are very angry and suspicious baring his soul to the world. Where as, Sesshomaru's hair is smooth and silky with no split ends in sight and his eyes were hard and cold but beautiful none the less.

While kagome was lost in thought, she was unaware of the turmoil that was going on inside of sesshomaru. He had found it quite amusing when the miko had walked into that tree, but it didn't take away from the fact that she was about to collapse any minute now. He had been aware of her ever since she had joined their group. Well how could he not be? He was still trying to fight the powerful attraction that he has for her. No matter what he did he still couldn't get her out of his mind. Though it didn't show on the outside he is very concerned for his miko. He had been pulled out of his meditative state by the miko last night.

_Flashback_

_In out, in out, he could feel his power flowing through every fiber of his being. It was soothing and yet somewhat disconcerting. He had never had to focus on his breathing in order to go into a meditative state before, until the miko had invaded his thoughts. He could sense every living creature within a hundred mile radius and more. Suddenly he could sense a very dark aura. He was about to reach out with his own aura to see what it was when he was pulled back to his immediate surrounding._

_It was his miko; she was tossing and turning in her sleep obviously in the midst of a nightmare. He could hear her mumbling incoherent thing even his superior hearing couldn't decipher. Suddenly a familiar aura that he couldn't quite place surrounded her as the nightmare seems to be causing her more distress. He was starting to get worried, he couldn't let her harm to rest of the rest of the group. The problem is that the aura seems to have held him in place._

_His beast was getting more restless as the minutes passed and he could feel it trying to gain control. In his mind the beast was starting to rant about his soul mate being in danger, but sesshomaru was to concern with how to be released than listening to his beast. He had finally gained some head way when the aura just dissipated as soon as it had appeared. Before he could check on her he passed out. _

_End Flashback_

He was very concerned yet at the same time curious as to what she was dreaming about. He had never sensed that aura permeating from her before, Even when they were battling Naraku. He was annoyed that he had passed out after the incident. The last time he had passed out in any way was when the Half- breed had used the power of the tetsusaiga against him. Things were indeed getting interesting with his little miko. He was pleased that he has got such a power on his side. He didn't know what that evil aura was that he had sensed, but he had every intention of finding out.

While he was meditating he had also felt three very powerful auras's pushing against his mind. They did not get through of course. Being that he was the perfect killer he had been trained by some of the most powerful masters in feudal Japan. Some of the first lessons that he had learned was how to block his mind from outside influences, no matter how powerful. He couldn't help the foreboding feeling that has crept into his consciousness. Every time that he had this feeling something very dangerous usually happens.

Shippo and Rin couldn't help the worry that has been plaguing them. Last night they had felt something powerful in the camp aside from Sesshomaru's aura. To shippo it was similar to the aura that was in the clearing that sesshomaru had found him and his mother. He had thought it was a dream and was trying to wake up but he couldn't. The aura had then suddenly disappeared and he had lost consciousness again.

He had a feeling it has something to do with kagome, but he didn't know why.

****************************************************************

The rest of the inu tachi group, Sango Miroku and Kirara had made quite a head way. They were a little less concerned for kagome and shippo than they had been when they left Inuyasha. They had found the abandoned camp site the Sesshomaru's group had stayed during the night. At first they were very surprised, but then they were just curious. It really should have been more obvious from before that kagome would go to sesshomaru. They could tell the two had feelings for each other and this was perfect for them to figure out how to deal with it.

The bad thing was that during the night they had felt an evil aura. At first they had thought that it was Naraku and that they had thought that he was finished for good until they had felt it again and the aura was even more foul and sinister than Naraku's. Just as suddenly the aura had disappeared and they could not locate it. This only proved that they had made the right decision to go after kagome, because if a new threat was coming they were going to need as much help as possible to defeat them.

******************************************************************

Sesshomaru's group was very close to the western palace. They had been going strong and the sun was due to go down in a matter of hours. "Sesshomaru? How much further do we have to go?" kagome asked. She didn't think she had the strength to go another mile. "We are only another fifteen minutes away. my scouts had already checked with me and rooms will be prepared for you to rest." He replied. Scouts? What scouts? Kagome didn't see anyone approach the group. "What scouts?" kagome asked. "My scouts have been following us since we crossed into the western lands. They do not need to be visible for me to communicate with them." he replied.

Kagome wasn't able to reply. An intense wave of energy crashed over her and she passed out.

Sesshomaru felt the powerful wave of energy and kagome slipping from consciousness. He had her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

*******************************************************************

"It has finally begun."

Authors Note: sorry about the lousy chapter guys. Next time will be a lot better. Review please, like I promised the more reviews I get the more chapters I upload. Flames and or constructive criticism are more than welcome. Until next time. Stay healthy and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note****: ****Guys I know I'm nagging you but, I want more reviews. Like I said before they encourage me and the last chapter I only got 4 reviews. That's why I took so long to update. I know it's childish, but I promise it won't happen again. I'm very grateful for those who reviewed and added me to their author alert, favorite story alert and story alert. Thank you very much.**

Last time

"It has finally begun."

*************************************************************************************

**Back With Sesshomaru's Group**

"Kagome!" Shippo and Rin chorused in unison. They were enjoying a good game of "I spy" when they felt a huge blast of energy and then they saw kagome collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms. "What happened to my mommy sesshomaru sama?" shippo asked. "I cannot explain it." Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that something was out of his control, but there was nothing he could really do. "I can sense a change starting inside of her." he replied again. "What kind of change?" Rin asked. She was also very worried about kagome. She secretly wanted her to be her new mommy and if anything happened to her all that would be ruined. "I'm not sure, but I think I can sense yokai energy inside her."

"But Rin thought that kagome was human." She stated. This whole thing was so confusing. First kagome was looking ill and now she's starting to change.

This was also puzzling to sesshomaru. He had known that there was something unique and special about the miko, but her turning into a yokai was far from what he expected. He had thought that once she was within his grasp that his revenge against the half-breed would be complete. But this new development would be the icing on the cake. Sesshomaru was drawn from his thoughts when he heard the children wailing. This was very frustrating for him because he lord sesshomaru had to admit to him self that he hadn't the slightest clue as to how to comfort them. So he did the only thing that he could remember from his child hood.

"It will be okay. The miko will be fine." Much to his surprise these simple words had the desired effect. They stopped wailing. "Are you really sure that my mommy is going to be okay sesshomaru sama?" shippo questioned "Yeah, Rin wants to know too." She stated between sniffles. "Do you doubt this Sesshomaru's words? As I said, she will be fine." The children had nothing more to say. Rin knew that sesshomaru sama always keeps his word. And shippo knew that sesshomaru had honor and as such would no tell them a lie.

"We will continue to the west." Sesshomaru stated. "Mi lord what do you think brought out this change in the human?" Jaken asked. He did not say a word throughout the whole incident because he had been deep in thought since they had set out from the camp. He did not like that the stupid female was traveling with them. Ever since she came in the camp weird things had started to happen. He had been comforting himself with the fact that his lord did not have any interest in the miko when he had felt the powerful aura and had been frozen in fear.

"I do not know Jaken." Sesshomaru stated. He was furious that he had to admit that to another being, but the kappa had been in his service for a time now and he supposed that he could at least admit that little bit of honesty. "Bbbbbbbbbut mi lord …." The kappa sputtered. He had never heard his lord utter that fraise before and it unnerved him. His lord was supposed to have the answers. He was about to ask sesshomaru that question when he thought better of it. He did not have a death wish. He was lucky to even get an answer to his question.

Sesshomaru was about to continue his trek towards his palace when the forest suddenly went quiet and the aura that he had sense trying to break into his consciousness washed over him. He quickly deposited the miko on AH UN and drew Tokijin. He could see five figures walking towards him. He could sense that they are very powerful and he had to admit to himself that they would be a challenge to defeat. Four of the figures were females and the last one was male. The first female had beautiful long blond hair that reached her ankles and beautiful orange eyes. The second female had the same beautiful hair, but it was done in an elaborate twist and her eyes were sky blue. The third female looked like an exact copy of the second female, but she had brown eyes. The last female had wavy midnight blue hair caught up in a high pony tale and her eyes were a clear light green. The male had long brown hair and strange silver eyes he was dressed in warrior garb and he carried two battle axes that looked as if they weighed a ton. The females were very elaborately garbed and looked as if they were royalty while the last female was dressed as a warrior and carried two katanas.

"There is no need for a weapon young one; we did not come to fight." The first female stated. Sesshomaru could tell that she was the Alfa female of the little group. "Who are you and what do you want?" sesshomaru stated. He disregarded her request and kept Tokijin at his side. "Like I said before we did not come to fight. But I guess it would only be reasonable for us to introduce ourselves after all. You are so much like your father young one." "My name is Hitomi, and the demoness to my left is Haru my sister; the demoness that stands beside her is Kazuko her daughter and the female warrior demoness to her left is Alessia and the demon to her left is Milotuki. We are here to help with kagome. She is my long lost daughter and the time has come for us to be reunited."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. How does this woman know his father, and what does she mean by my long lost daughter. "You expect this sesshomaru to believe you story. How do you know my father and what do you want with my miko." Before he could correct himself Hitomi started to laugh. "Those are very good question young one. But I believe we would be able to explain all to you once we reach your palace. You see we have been traveling non stop for a week and it would be nice if we could have a bit of rest before we can explain all to you." Hitomi stated.

Sesshomaru could tell that she wasn't lying to him. He would like to know what was going on so he decided that it would be best to welcome them into his fortress and let them rest. He was about to reply when another group of warriors started to approach. There were about twenty in the group and they had a beautiful carriage that was pulled by a dragon, much like ah UN except it only had one head. "These are the rest of my men, I hope you don't mind." Hitomi stated. Sesshomaru didn't reply he only started to walk toward the direction of his castle. This day was getting more and more interesting he thought to himself. Who are these mysterious strangers and what interesting things do they have to say. He didn't know why kagome was in the center of all this but he could only guess at this point.

*********************************************************************************

**With Inuyasha**

How dare those bastards leave me? He was going to make them pay he thought as he jumped from tree to tree. It was all Kagome's fault. If the little bitch had just controlled herself and be respectful to her betters like she was suppose to he would still be controlling the group he told himself. He couldn't see what the hell her problem was. She acted like a little whore and he called her on it. She didn't have to go running off and acting stupid. When he gets his hand on her, he's gonna make her pay.

********************************************************************************

Somewhere unknown within the northern lands a beautiful male walks the halls of his home. The bones of human and yokai alike were littered throughout the yard. Servants were scurrying about trying to do their job without rousing their master's temper. The whole residence seemed to be glowing with an eerie quality that sends chill of pure fear down the back of the people who dwell there.

"Yes Inuyasha Yes. Feel the anger and the betrayal and harness it to destroy them all." Stated the beautiful lord. "Once they are all out of my way I shall rule all the lands and a new dawn of darkness and evil shall once again begin." He stated to no one in particular. Yet those in the castle could feel the darkness coming from him.

*************************************************************************************

**With the rest of the inu tachi **

"Sango, how long till we reach Sesshomaru's castle?" Miroku stated. "I'm not sure, maybe a day or so." She stated. They had been walking a good while now. Earlier in the day they had been riding Kirara and they had finally decided to let her rest. The group felt some how disjointed without kagome and shippo, even Inuyasha was missed. They still didn't know why he acted that way, even with his temper they had never seen him go that crazy. They thought it best that they find kagome and the only place she could be is Sesshomaru's castle. Maybe she could talk some sense into him.

Night was beginning to fall so the group decided to make camp. It's going to be a long day ahead of them. they know that Sesshomaru's guards would be in their way and they only hoped that they could convince them to let them see kagome.

**Author's Note**: **Well that's another chapter guys. What do you think? ****I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE IM ME.**** Lot's of love until next time. **

**Sesshomaru2088.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**: **I NEED MORE REVIEWS. I ONLY GOT 4…………. AGAIN. I think I'm being greedy forgive me. But I need MORE REVIEWS. I will Not Update this story for a long time unless I get more reviews, for those who reviewed I am not punishing you because if I get the amount of reviews I want, I will update more than one chapter at a time. Lots of love Sesshomaru2088**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**** I would like to offer my sincerest apology to those who I offended by withholding my story. I let my anger get the better of me, but I really wanted to hear as much feedback as possible. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story and those who read it. The review whoring will stop. I really didn't know it was against the rules. To SUGAR0o and SICKENED I would have preferred that you didn't come at me that way, but I understand what you're trying to say. Thanks for the extra reviews guys. Anyways on with the story (If I'm not asked to stop)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.(I had put it in the first and second chapter and really didn't think I needed to put for every single chapter.)**

Soon……… I will be able to find out what these strangers want thought sesshomaru. These people seem to know kagome and even claim to be her family. The truth will come out soon enough, because no one will make a fool of this sesshomaru and most of all no one will hurt my miko. She has come to mean so much to me and we don't really know every thing about each other. That can be fixed in due time. Once she has awoken from this ordeal I will begin to court her and finally she will be mine.

Just as sesshomaru had completed his thoughts a familiar scent floated in on the breeze. It was his half- breed brother's group……… but why are they here. They must be looking for the miko. Oh yes, when his guards had spoken to him through their mind link they had told me of them. This information must have been pushed to the back of my mind when my kagome fainted. I guess I will have more guests to deal with. This is becoming quite a nuisance he thought.

Sango and Miroku had decided that they would not stop to rest once they had started their journey again. It was best that they reach the western castle as soon as possible. They did not know why but they felt as if someone or something was pulling them toward the castle and it seemed as if it was a matter of great urgency. Just as the group had thought they had been approached by Sesshomaru's guards.

_Flashback_

_The group was breaking camp for the night to continue their journey to the western castle when they sensed two very powerful auras. They did not recognize these auras and so they pulled their weapons ready to defend against these beings if they were attacked. Out of the bushes two very tall and dark skinned inu yokais approached. The first yokai had long brown hair that was pulled back with a leather knot and reached him in the middle of his back. His eyes were sea foam green. He had dark blue markings on his face much the way sesshomaru did and a very violent scar down his right cheek. He was dressed in warrior garb that consisted of armor that completely covered his chest and back and was adorned with wicked looking spikes. He wore a completely black ensemble that was completed by knee high leather shoes. The second yokai was adorned with much the same armor as the first. He had dark red hair that was cut to below his shoulder blades and blue eyes. He was a few inches shorter than the first with a friendlier aura about him. His clothes were a dark blue with touches of black. _

"_The battle with Naraku is over friends what can we do for you." said the second yokai. He recognized them from the battle with Naraku when his lord's forces had joined with his half brother group. "We are looking for lord sesshomaru, we think that he knows where kagome is and we would like to join him." stated Sango. She also recognized them as two of Sesshomaru's elite guards and had lowered her weapons. Besides she would recognize the first one anywhere. "Where is the half breed?" stated the first guard. "We don't care." stated the Miroku. He could care less where Inuyasha is after what he tried to do. He's usually a laid back guy but he had his limits. Besides, he did not like how Sango was looking at the first yokai guard. "We will allow you to continue your search. Our lord is almost to the western castle. If you continue down this path non stop for the rest of the day you might be able to reach him before he enters the fortress." stated the kinder of the two guards. The next thing they knew the two guards had disappeared._

_End flashback_

They had been worried for nothing. Not only were the guards friendly, well one of them anyways, they had showed them which direction to go. Before the group could continue they sensed a group of powerful yokais ahead. They cold make out sesshomaru aura as well as kagome. But they didn't understand why it seemed so different, yet same. The group approached and landed a little ways away from Sesshomaru's group. They saw a group of people that they didn't recognize. But before they could even wonder who they were they noticed kagome who appeared to be asleep on AH UN except that there was a very strong aura demonic aura surrounding her. They were about to question this when sesshomaru spoke to them.

"The miko is fine. If you have questions you will have to wait until we reach the castle." He stated. The Sango and Miroku knew better than to question sesshomaru so they joined the rest of the group and they continued towards the palace. Sango and Miroku were a bit puzzled that sesshomaru seemed to know that they were coming, but they figured that the guards had something to do with it. they just wanted to know who these strangers were and why one of the females were staring at kagome with so much longing and worry.

******************************************************************************************

**WITH INUYASHA**

He had almost caught up with Sango and Miroku when he had been side tracked by Kikyo's soul stealers. As always he followed them to a clearing where she sat with her back towards a very ancient looking tree. He just didn't know what to do when it came to Kikyo. He feels as if he has no control. "Kikyo, what do you want?" he asked. He had found out that she had helped Naraku while they were in the final battle, but because at the last minute she had started to attack Naraku's minions he had forgiven her as if all the things she had done meant nothing.

"Is that anyway to treat your mate Inuyasha." She stated. Inuyasha couldn't help but cringe at the tone she used. He always feels like a little boy who has been scolded. He knew as always that Kikyo being his mate wasn't really what he wanted. But he couldn't choose between her and kagome, so he figured that he could have them both. Of course once again he couldn't see what was so wrong with his logic so he refused to think about it any further.

"I didn't mean it that way Kikyo. It's just that I thought that you would wait until the night until we would meet again." he stated. "It's just that I miss you so much Inuyasha. I just had to see you." she stated in a falsely hurt voice. Of course she had manipulated him. He was so foolish that it was hard to resist not using him. She didn't love him, but she didn't want her incarnation to have him either, so she had seduced him and in the 'troughs of passion' she had made him mark her.

"I missed you too Kikyo." stated Inuyasha. He walked up to her and pulled her in his arms. She knew what was coming and she was excited. He kissed her with as much passion and longing as he could muster while one was kissing a 'corpse'. He chose to ignore the stench of grave yard soil and death that clung to her. in his mind he pictured himself doing these things to kagome so it was relatively easy to do.

**LEMON, (FEEL FREE TO BE DISGUSTED. SKIP IT IF YOU WANT GO EASY ON ME IT"S MY FIRST LEMON)**

He continued to kiss her with as much fervor as he could muster. His had slowly trailed down her body and he releases the ties holding her miko garments together. Kikyo also helped to divest Inuyasha of his clothing and without conscious thought they both lowered themselves to the ground. He slowly began to trail kisses down her pale body. He was surprised to feel how warm and…… well, alive she felt. He had never felt her this warm and inviting in over 50 years. But he lost his train of thought when he heard her moan and utter his name. All the blood had rushed from his brain to his manhood.

He moved back up her body making sure to rub his skin against her. He then proceeded to take one firm dark nipple into his mouth. He didn't really spend much time on her firm breast, because the scent of her arousal was driving him crazy. He quickly positioned himself at her dripping wet entrance and plunged himself inside her. He didn't spend the time to start out at a slow pace he just pumped into her with as much speed as he could muster and being that he was a half demon, well you can just imagine.

"Faster Inuyasha!!!!" she yelled. "Oh please, more!!!!!" she couldn't get enough of him. All throughout the clearing the sound of hot sex and slapping skin, and her cries became one with the sounds of the forest. Inuyasha was even more attuned with her cries. His eyes became red as his demon side took over. He continued too pump vigorously in her so much so that their bodies began to make a small crater under her. He was so lost in her hot wet cavern that it did not take long for her release to take over her. He quickly followed when her walls clenched him tight with her release. They shouted each others names to the sky and collapsed in each other arms.

When Inuyasha had passed out from their romp she went over her plans in her head. She could tell that he could feel the difference in her body. No one knew that she had found a way to live again. Not only had she found a way to come back to the living, she had found a way to keep controlling the soul stealers. It had happened right before the final battle. She had journeyed to a place where there were rumored to be two hags who had to power to bring back the dead. Very few knew of them, so she had planned exactly what to do once she had become human again. She had wanted to keep Kagome's soul inside her but it was not to be.

Of course this had infuriated her, but she had kept her miko powers and found them to be even more powerful than the last time she was alive. The hags had told her she was no longer a pure miko, but a dark one and she couldn't have relished the power more if she tried. She will reveal her secret to Inuyasha once she becomes pregnant with his child and then she would manipulate him into killing the miko he loved so much. She would then kill the half breed of course. Once kagome was out of the way then her new master would rule the kingdoms and she would rule at his side, for the moment.

She didn't understand why her master wanted her to carry the half breed's child but she had learned not to question him. She did not mind having sex with Inuyasha, he was good at what he does and wasn't nearly as sadistic and freaky as Naraku. She looked forward to the day when she will be queen and will take great pleasure in deceiving her lord and destroying him also. She only wanted the most powerful being in existence and that was sesshomaru. Once she had him all her dreams would come through.

*******************************************************************************************

"Keep on dreaming Kikyo. For once the half- breed is out of the picture I will destroy you along with the western lord." Stated the lord of the dark castle. His manic laughter then resounded in the air and was carried away with the wind.

*******************************************************************************************

**Authors Note****: Sorry for not telling you this new evil guy's name. I did not feel it was time yet. And yes Kikyo is alive and well and is going to be causing a lot of problems, or so she thinks. Any way keep reading and reviews are more than welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**: **Thank you guys for all the reviews. The feedback is more than welcome. If you guys have anything at all to say about the story just tell me in a review or a private IM.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series.**

Sesshomaru's huge group arrived at the castle before night could fall. Once the rest of the group had gotten over the magnificence of the castle they had been more than happy to be shown to their quarters. Sesshomaru had decided that it would be best to start their meeting after they had gotten sufficient rest. It was the best choice considering that no one was in any fit state to do much of any talking. It had taken a bit of force to get the servants to perform their duties because everyone had wanted to see the miko that had defeated Naraku. Once sesshomaru had gotten the servants back on track it was just the small matter of retiring to a hot spring and soaking away all the grit and grime of travelling.

Sesshomaru watched as the sun began rise from the east. It was always one of his favorite things to watch ever since he was a pup. He found a sense of peace and a calmness that gave him the strength to overcome the stress of being a lord. As a pup he had often wondered what kind of being was powerful enough to make the dawn and everything that was around him. But when he looked at the sky he figured that one day all these questions would be answered and maybe he would live long enough to see such a day. But as he had grown he had come to find that even though all these beautiful things existed, there are creatures out there that are born to try and destroy it. so he had made sure to try his best in all the studies that he had so that once he became lord of the western lands he would be able to protect the beauty and peace of his lands without worrying about no being strong enough to protect it.

These were some of the values he had come to appreciate that his father had passed on to him. Though his father was never home much, when he was home he would teach him new things that he had learned from his travels and it would often make feel closer to his studies and made him understand how important it was for him to protect his people no matter what your feelings for them may be. While his father had thought him to love and appreciate life his mother had a different plan. She wanted her son to be ruthless. Since his father had been away so much, she had been able to whip all her hatred for humans and demons, who she thought were weaker, into sesshomaru. He had not had time to reason out all that his father had taught him as opposed to what his mother had taught him so he had been force to accept his mother's ways since she was always around.

He had noticed that most other pups his age had both their parents around, even the other lords. He had often wondered if it was necessary for his father to be away that much. He had come to realize that maybe his father wanted to get away from his mother. She was a cruel woman, even to her mate. When his father was home everyone including himself always heard them arguing. Most other couple when they had been away from their mate for a while, they would have a huge make up session and the whole family would be together again. He had often heard servants whispering that since his parents first mating and his mother had gotten with pup, they had not been together since. He had not known what they had meant at the time but he had come to find out as he had gotten to the stage where he started to go into heat.

Sesshomaru decided not to dwell on his thought. That was one of the draw backs of having a peaceful moment. Thoughts of his childhood and life in general always start to plague him and so he would turn to his work to escape these thoughts. He then decided to go to the dojo to train and meditate. That was another way to get his mind calmed and focused. So instead of summoning a servant to assist with his training attire, he proceeded to cloth himself and then he headed down the stairs to the dojo.

Two hours had passed since sesshomaru had started his training. He was now one hour into his meditation when he suddenly felt something enter his mind. It was his father. "Father…… I must have relaxed so much that I fell asleep." Sesshomaru said. "No my son, you are not dreaming, I have visited you because it is time for your true powers to be revealed. Like your soul mate you too will go through a transformation." Inu taisho answered. "Soul mate…..and what do you mean by transformation, how did you get here, why are you able to communicate with me while I'm not asleep?" sesshomaru rambled on. He usually is not one to fall victim to such simple ways but he could care less right now. "I understand that you have a lot of questions right now, but all will be revealed once your transformation and your mate's transformation is complete. Once you awake from your meditative state you will fall into a deep sleep much as your soul mate has done. You and your soul mate will awake in a week time then you will get answers to your question. During your sleep you and your mate will be able to communicate through the bond that was created when you were born and your courtship of her will take less time to complete. Once you are awake then you will be able to complete the mating ritual and your souls will be forever bonded as one. No one in existence will be able to match the powers of you or your mate. Hitomi has already prepared everything for you. Go now." Inu taisho explained. "But father…." He could not finish his question because his father gave him a comforting smile and disappeared.

Sesshomaru was left in total confusion. He had thought that he would get some answers from these strangers today, but now things have become much more complicated. What's all this about a soul mate, from what he could gauge from the conversation he had with his long lost sire it would seem that kagome was his soul mate. He had secretly hoped for a love match, so that he would not be miserable after he had taken his mate, but this was more than he expected, much more. True powers, powers no one would be able to contest, with his mate by his side, he would look forward to this, but something is not right. He had a feeling that dark and sinister power he had sense on his way to the castle had something to do with this.

He was about to contemplate this some more when he was suddenly pulled from his meditative state and before he could focus on his surroundings he lost consciousness.

********************************************************************************************

Iwao prided himself on his strength and fierce loyalty to his lord. He was a general in Sesshomaru's army and also one of his most trusted confidant and friend. There was nothing that goes on with sesshomaru that he didn't know, but the presence of the sacred miko disturbed him. During his conversations with sesshomaru he had come to think that perhaps he had fallen in love with her. Of course sesshomaru being who he was would never admit it so he had thought that it would be best not to say something like that. He had first noticed his lord watching the miko when he thought no one was looking when the army had assembled for the final battle with that despicable honya Naraku.

Usually any female that approached his lord seeking to share his bed were met with a stone wall, but this miko had some how caught his attention and now she is residing at the palace. If he didn't know any better he would swear that he intends for her to be the new lady of the west. If so then the heir to the west will be very powerful. The other lords would definitely think twice before they decide that they are not satisfied with what they have. A honya with his lord's power and the miko's power combined would definitely be a force to be reckoned with. The yokai courts would not continue to hound his lord to find a mate and produce an heir.

Before Iwao could finish his thoughts he felt the link that he constantly shared with his lord go blank. He reach out to touch minds with his lord so that he could communicate when he was pushed back with a powerful force and was thrown into the wall of the corridor that he had been walking. He quickly came to his senses and rushed to the dojo where he knew his lord usually had his morning workouts. What he found shocked him. His lord was sprawled on the floor with a strange aura much like the miko surrounding him. He shouted for someone to get the healer and then proceeded to bring his lord up the stairs that led to his lord's private quarters.

As quickly as if the healer just apparated into the room he was there. Before the healer could inspect sesshomaru, one of the ladies that had arrived in the group came through the door. "Do not bother to inspect him healer Jacobi, your lord is going through a transformation and he is just fine." Hitomi stated. "How dare you presume to………"before Iwao could finish his cutting remark he was interrupted by Hitomi. "Do not worry Iwao, your aggression is well founded, however I will ask that you guard your lord and not let anyone enter this room under no circumstances. I will explain all when your lord awakes, but until then guard him with your life." She quickly exited the room before Iwao could say anything. Iwao didn't know why, but he felt he could trust this demoness.

So he proceeded to stand guard at the door after the healer was dismissed, but not after he threatened him and was sworn to secrecy. He told Jacobi to inform all the servants and guards of the castle that their lord was indisposed and was not to look for him.

Jacobi of course knew what was happening, because not long ago he had a vision of a great evil rising from the belly of the mountain that spits fire and then the rise of two great and powerful beings who delivered the lands from the great evil. He had a feeling that his lord was one of these beings and the priestess was the other. If all comes to pass then all the lands would have to bow down to his new lord and lady. And a new reign of prosperity will continue for many centuries to come.

*********************************************************************************************

Hitomi couldn't believe everything was happening so fast. She had hoped that she would have been able to explain all before the transformations took place. But it seems that the faiths have other plans. She knew that time was limited and that they all should have time to prepare for the new evil that has crept upon the lands in secret and shadows waiting for the time to strike. That evil bastard Naraku is nothing compared to Ryuu. She could only hope that things worked out fine in the end. If only my mate was here she thought. Then perhaps we could get through this together. She would just have to deal with it and make sure that nothing happens to her baby girl and her mate.

She would make sure that Kagome's friends know what's going on and then they could all start to prepare for the coming battle.

*********************************************************************************************

"Kikyo" summoned Ryuu. "What is the news do you have?" he asked. Kikyo couldn't help but shiver in fear. She did not feel like herself where this beast was concerned. On the outside he was gorgeous, with jet black hair and eyes as black and cold as coal. But on the inside even she could sense that there is nothing good in this beast. But she was a beast herself, so she decided it would be best to play to his whims for now. "Before I left him in the night, I replenished the poison that had been implanted in him when I made him mark me. All the guilt and shame he had been feeling concerning the miko were repressed and his anger and rage was pushed to the forefront. It will prevent him from seeing the truth and he will destroy the miko."

"good." Before he could continue Kikyo told him of the next bit of information she had. "I found out from one of the spies that a group of strangers had been seen with Sesshomaru's group moving towards the western palace. He told me that it consisted of four very beautiful women, one of them a warrior and a male warrior along with a larger group of warriors." She said. "Hitomi, that little bitch, I should have stopped her when I had the chance. What could she want with the western lord? If they get wind of anything having to do with me all my plans will be ruined." He stated in an angry and menacing voice. He could not believe they were her. He would have deal with this if she caused any problems. "I do not like what I'm hearing Kikyo, for your sake things had better work out to my advantage or you will not live to see the light, much less stand by my side." He quickly dismissed her. He knew she couldn't be trusted. He had known about Hitomi all along and had planted the spy as well. He wanted to test her loyalty and her devotion to him, so now he will deal with this fascination she has with the tai yokai. He did not want to take her as his mate, but for his powers to be completely restored he needed to mate with the strongest dark miko he could find and it just so happen that she was available to him. He would need to stay with her to keep his powers. This was something he was not looking forward to. Once she breeds for the honya he would raise the child and use him as a sacrifice of a human and demon combined and then he would be able to summon the hell hounds of fire. Once summoned to this plain, no army could stand in his way.

**********************************************************************************************

Kill the traitorous bitch Inuyasha thought. He could not understand why he felt all these violent emotions, he had been fighting the violent feeling since he awoke in the forest and Kikyo was gone. Something was not right, but he just couldn't fight anymore so the feelings took over. His demon blood has taken over and he barrels towards the west with his goal in mind. "kill the traitorous bitch and anyone that stands in my way"

**Authors Note:** **okay folks that's another chapter. The new evil guy doesn't seem so menacing I know but what ever. His name is Ryuu and obviously he has a past with Hitomi and the rest of her gang. Review and tell me what you think. Lots of love**

**Sesshomaru2088**


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'm suffering from a severe case of writers block. Like I had said before I know where I want the story to go, but I'm so frigging stressed out right now that I need a little time before I can continue with this story that I love so much. I guarantee that you do not have long to wait, but until then I apologize for the inconvenience and hope that you will wait for me. I love you guys so much and I wanted to make sure you guys know what's going on. I don't want to be that author that disappears for months then start writing again as if nothing happened. So please keep looking out for me and I will get back to this story as soon as I get the mental thing worked out.

Lot's of love

Sesshomaru2088


	12. Authors Note 3

Authors Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'm suffering from a severe case of writers block. Like I had said before I know where I want the story to go, but I'm so frigging stressed out right now that I need a little time before I can continue with this story that I love so much. I guarantee that you do not have long to wait, but until then I apologize for the inconvenience and hope that you will wait for me. I love you guys so much and I wanted to make sure you guys know what's going on. I don't want to be that author that disappears for months then start writing again as if nothing happened. So please keep looking out for me and I will get back to this story as soon as I get the mental thing worked out.

Lot's of love

Sesshomaru2088


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Hi guys, I wanted to talk to you. I have decided to do it seperately because someone reviewed the authors note that I left last time and they told me that when I put authors note at the begining of the story it takes away from the flow. Any ways I wanted to tell you that I'm working on some more chapters and I will update within the week. Thank you guys for the support and I hope that you keep on reading. I also wanted to tell you that I want to hear more from you. I know it's my story and it should be my ideas going into them, but sometimes the readers see more than the authors.I guess It's safe to tell you that I'm working on my depression. Sometimes I get so lonely it's disgusting, and it affects my writing. So don't get too upset with me and I hope to continue writing.I hope to hear more from you guys and I look forward to your comments.

Lots of love

Sesshomaru2088

Ps: The site says I have reached a 15 story limit. what the hell do they mean. Every thing that I put in document manager I then put it as a chapter update for my story. I'm no computer wiz so could someone tell me what's going on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 9

"Sesshomaru.." a voice as sweet as honey called out to him. He felt as if he was floating in a void and could not find his footing. Sesshomaru decided to focus on the familiar voice and reach out to it. He thought that he was about to make contact with the voice when he suddenly felt very much grounded. He was then able to open his eyes and he was shocked to see who was standing before him. Kagome…….he thought. He had never seen her look more beautiful than he did now. But why did she look so different he thought to himself. Suddenly all that had transpired before came flooding back and he could remember. She and I were supposed to undergo a transformation.

He could not believe how beautiful she looked. To cover up his speechlessness he took the time to burn the image of her into his mind. Her once dark rich hair that had once taken on the hue of whatever light was present was now a Brilliant rich red. It figures since she has such a hot temper. Her skin had taken on a more golden hue as opposed to the pale shade that it had before. He eyes that were once midnight blue (A/N: I Know in the series her eyes are brown, I prefer it to be midnight blue) were now a beautiful spring green. She was about four inches taller than she had been before. And there was a light splattering of freckles on her skin. Her bust which was a small sized before were now larger, about med sized. This was good because he couldn't help but think that they would fit perfectly in his hand and his mouth. Before he could stop himself he began to wonder if the freckles were everywhere on her body but shook his head of the thought. On her forehead was the symbol of the sun.

He was shocked by this because he had thought that their blood line had crossed the big sea many centuries ago and had eventually died out. He would definitely have to find out more about that, because the lord of the south had given detailed description of their demise. The sun kingdom was supposed to rule the south. He took the time to notice that she was dressed in a very stylish kimono that would put the richest ladies at court to shame. The kimono was a deep yellow, with the beautiful gold and white sakura blossom all over. Also emblazoned on the kimono was a beautiful red phoenix whose long tail circled the entire bottom half of the kimono.

While he was taking the time to admire her, kagome took the time to admire him as well. The once all white ensemble he usually whore was now replaced with a black version. She had thought that perhaps it had something to do with him being the lord of the west, but I guess not. She couldn't help but feel flustered by the way his clothes make his features stand out. His beautiful silver hair and amber eyes stood out in bold contrast against the black garments and she also couldn't help but admire his beautiful pale skin. She did everything in her power to not make eye contact with him, but eventually lost the battle.

When their eyes met she could feel her new powers reaching out to him. She couldn't understand why that happened all the time. Just smelling his scent made her week in the knees. She could only figure that when she looked at him then her whole body would shake and shiver. She couldn't help but notice the heat that was slowly taking over her core. She had never felt that before, not even when she looked at Inuyasha.

Without conscious thought she slowly started to move closer to him and him to her. Sesshomaru couldn't take the tension anymore and he took her into his arm and crushed his lips to hers. Sweet ….was all Sesshomaru could think to describe how she tasted. He had dreamed and he had imagined, but it paled in comparison to the real thing. He slowly traced her lips with his tongue silently begging for entrance, and he was in heaven. He had not kissed a female since his first sexual encounter. Not to say he was a virgin, he definitely wasn't, but he never felt compelled to kiss them, well not until now anyways.

Kagome couldn't believe she was kissing sesshomaru. She wanted to pinch herself. Never had she tasted something so sweet and hot at the same time. She could feel the heat that had settled in her core intensify and spread throughout her body. If only she could stay like this forever she thought. She had never felt like this when Inuyasha had kissed her that one time. She couldn't help but want more, more of what she knew, but didn't understand. Her hands slowly came up to caress his face. She slowly slid her hand to enter the folds of his Haori. She felt desperate to touch the heated skin underneath. Her hands roamed his well defined muscles and couldn't help but think that they were perfect.

Sesshomaru was holding on by a thread. He was desperate to rip the kimono from her body and take her right there, but suddenly remembered what his father had told him. Her sweet kisses and roaming hands were driving him to the brink of insanity, so he did the only thing he could think to prevent her from going further. He abruptly pulled away from her and took several steps back. He could see the confusion, desire and disappointment cross her face. But he did not trust himself to touch her again or he would devour her.

"Don't be sad my kagome, I only did what was best for the both of us. If I had kept you in my arms I would have taken you right here and now." Sesshomaru stated. He saw the blush that crept up from her neck to her cheeks and couldn't help but think how lovely it made her look. He took the time to take in his surroundings. They were standing in a large clearing where to one side there was a gorgeous cascading waterfall and to the other there were trees that seemed to touch the sky. He knew this was where they would have time to not only train, but get to know each other as well.

"I can't believe all this is happening sesshomaru? One minute we were on our way to your palace the next I find out about us being soul mates and I have a secret family somewhere. It's all a little too much. I can't help but feel that something huge is a bout to happen. I've been feeling that way since I joined your group. It feels like a giant shadow that is slowly inching its way over the lands. I haven't felt that way since Naraku and I don't like it one bit. "I know what you're talking about, I've felt the presence for some time now, but can't seem to get close enough to reach out and see what it is. Were you visited by….anyone while you were here?" he asked. He did not feel comfortable with the idea that some specter of his father had some how made its way into his head. He wanted to find out if anyone had visited his woman as well. "Yes, I awoke and found a man that had hair and eyes much like mine standing over me."

**FLASHBACK**

_Kagome couldn't feel anything, she felt as if she was floating. She could hear rushing water, but she could not pick up the scent of any other beings around. She could slowly feel herself become grounded and she begins to open her eyes. She look up and her heart stopped. Standing over her was one of the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had clothing much like sesshomaru's except that they were in different shades of gold. He had the symbol of the sun on his forehead. His skin was golden unlike most of the beings that are in this era and she could make out the faded outline of freckles on his face. He was adorned in armor much the same as sesshomaru but it covered his whole upper body including his arms. He had flaming red hair and spring green eyes._

_She was brought out of her musing by his deep voice. "Are you well, sunshine?" He asked as if he knew her well. "Sunshine!? Who's sunshine and better yet who the hell are you?" kagome asked. She had had time to come out of her shock and now she was well past pissed. Who the hell did this guy think he is kidnapping her and where were sesshomaru and her kit. She quickly got to her feet ready to defend herself if necessary she wondered if he had had the time to search for the knife that she hid on her. "It would seem as if you do not remember me. However do not fear I mean you no arm. I am Hideaki, and I am your real father." He explained. Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy. Father! Yep, she thought definitely crazy. My father died when I was a kid and the pictures her mom had shown her don't look anything like him. "Listen ya crazy bastard, I don't have time for bullshit okay, so if you'd excuse me I'll be on my way." She started to walk around him and tripped and fell on her face. She didn't even have time to be embarrassed before she was gently brought to her feet. "I assure you Hikaru, I am not crazy and I wouldn't want to, how did you put it, bullshit you." he could not help but laugh at the look on her face._

_Kagome could only fume. How dare this psycho make fun of her? She didn't care how hot he was she doesn't take slack from anyone, well maybe sesshomaru. But right now sesshy was not in her good book at the moment, why the hell did he let this fool kidnap me. well kagome thought the only way I'm gonna have time to think Is if she pretended to listen to this idiot's story and come up with a plan to save her ass. "Okay, if you're my dad then prove it." she said. Hideaki could tell that she didn't believe him. If she was anything like the little girl she used to be he would bet she was pretending to listen and try to find away out of the situation. Oh how he missed his little girl. She looked like a mirror image of him, except that she was a girl. She's got her mothers temper he also thought and couldn't help but feel a pang of longing._

_"Well for starters, you could look at your reflection in the water. Then you can actually pay attention to what I'm saying instead of pretending to." He stated. Kagome just decided to humor him. She didn't want to get on his bad side incase she didn't come with a plan to escape. She got up and almost fell on her face again. She looked down to see what was preventing her from walking properly and her mouth fell open. She was wearing the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. For some reason she also felt taller. She pulled up the ends of her kimono and noticed that she was wearing what looked like platform slippers. No one she almost busted her ass. She couldn't even keep herself from falling even if she was walking bare footed._

_She looked up and she found herself once again with her mouth open. She was in the most beautiful……oasis…. That's the only way she could describe her surrounding. It looked like something out of a fantasy. Beautiful waterfall tree's as tall as the sky surrounding them, flowers the likes of which she had never seen before in a secluded section of the clearing, birds chirping and the sun shining down on them, the breeze carrying the exotic scent of the flowers and sunshine to her nose. She almost forgot what she was supposed to do. She snapped out of her shock and slowly began to walk towards the large pool of water that collected from the waterfall._

_What she saw shocked her. She was the spitting image of the psycho guy behind her. She started to think that the guy was right because she has never heard of any kind of spell or illusion that could do that. She then remembered all the things she said to him and her face became the color of tomatoes. She slowly turned and was starting to apologize when he interrupted her. "There's no need for apology. If I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing too." He couldn't help but think once again how similar she was to his Hitomi. "But…. How could you be my father? My mom told me he died when she was pregnant with Souta. You don't look like any of the pictures that she showed me? And you're a demon."_

_"Your real mother and I put you through the well when you were Five years old. A demon named Ryuu had set his sights on you and had asked for your hand when you become of age. We were contemplating whether to do so or not but decided that you are to choose who you wanted to be with when you become of age. When we informed him of this he went into a rage and disappeared from the lands. We had thought him gone, so we moved on with our lives. You had had a play date with the young son of the dog general of the west inu taisho and we had noticed that from the time you had met that there was a bond between the two of you. A year later Ryuu returned with a massive army of hell hounds and soldiers who were under the charge of a general in my army Disoke. We were surprised that he had betrayed us but, Disoke and I had our differences of opinion and we would often quarrel. This of course was disrespect, but he had stood by my side during many battles and I had no reason to suspect that he would betray me. The soldiers that were faithful to me fought a brutal battle and we eventually had to retreat. The other lords did not get wind of this because the messenger was killed before he could deliver the message. A huge number of my soldiers had survived and we retreated across the water to another land. I had had no choice but to put you through the well because that was the only way that I could fully protect you. Ryuu had connections with evil beings who could reach us even across the sea. You see, the power that you have within you was passed down from one of the most powerful elder that ruled over our blood line from the earliest stages. These evil beings could detect such power so we could not protect you as we could protect the rest of us. The human female and her mate had agreed to raise you as their own child and so your mother and I put an enchantment on you with our yoki and you look to the outside world as if you were their child. We watched you grow through the bond that was created when we cast the enchantment and we found out about every thing that happened to you up until you fourteenth year. The bond was released when you came through the well. Your mother and I had decided to cross the water to get you. When we came we were ambushed by Ryuu hell army. A group of soldiers, your mother, your aunt, your cousin and their body guards and servants got separated from the rest of us and I believe that they think us dead. Inu taisho had not died after the fight with Ryokotsusei he had faked his death so that he could join us and watch over you and his children and wait until the day that you had left the pack you were traveling with." He took a deep breath to clear his head of all the memories that had come to the fore front. So much has happened and still it was not over. he did not like that he his pup had to go through all this but he knew that it was destined._

_Kagome could only look at her father in shock. She could not believe all the things he had told her. There was no way she could doubt him now and she did not like the sound of this Ryuu character. Her father had then told her the same things as inu taisho had told sesshomaru and then he had disappeared into thin air._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome finished her recollection and could only wonder what was going on in her sesshy's head. He had an unreadable look on his face and she couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of his father.

Sesshomaru could not believe everything he had just heard. His father is alive, Disoke the southern lord had come by the title by betrayal, and the darkness that he sensed was this Ryuu character. He could remember suddenly remember all the times when he had played with kagome as a child. He felt as if a veil had been lifted from his mind surrendering long forgotten memories. He now knew why sometimes he could sense his sire's presence. So much as been revealed to him he needed time to come to terms with them.

Kagome could also remember the little time she had with her parents. She remembered the gifts, the elegant rooms in the southern castle that was her playground. She remembered the beautiful gardens her mother and her father used to walk and hold hands in. she remembered playing in the gardens with her parents as well. She remembered her aunt and her cousin; she also remembered when her cousin's father died. Most of all she remembered the times she had with a young sesshy. She also remembered Ryuu and general Disoke. She had never liked them and had also told her parents so in her own _little girl_ way. She felt as if there is something that she forgot about Ryuu and Disoke but she just couldn't remember no matter how hard she had had plenty of time to think about all these things but she also knew that sesshomaru would need to come to terms with all this as well. So they made a decision to make camp and settle for the rest of the day.

**A/N****: Okay guys, there goes another chapter and I hope you like it. I know it's not very long but please through me a bone. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Lots of love'**

**Sesshomaru2088**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 10

A figure appeared in the early morning. The dawn was due to break in another hour and so the land was still shrouded by darkness. In a tree not far from where the figure appeared was the red clad hanyou Inuyasha. The figure walked into the moonlight that shone from the sky. It was inu taisho. It has been a while he thought to himself. He had only been in his lands for three days now, but he still couldn't believe that he was here. The lands had been kept in very good condition he thought. I'm very proud of my eldest he has held true to himself and protected his inheritance. But his youngest was another story. He had also watched him grow and had protected him the best he could without giving himself away. He was sad that he could not have been there to show him the ways of a yokai prince and warrior, but it seemed as if he had manage somewhat well considering the circumstances.

He could sense the darkness permeating from his son. It would seem that Ryuu had already set his plan into motion and it involved his runt. He had seen what Naraku did to his pup and the priestess Kikyo. And he could not let Ryuu take advantage of his son. Now that he had returned he would make sure that no harm came to his runt or anyone else that he cared about. During the time he had returned with Hideaki and the huge army that had crossed the sea, he had spied on the members of Inuyasha's group and also the people that were involved in the whole incident with Naraku, mainly Kikyo.

He had followed her every footstep and it did take a genius to figure out that she was working for Ryuu. He had witnessed the late night visits that she had with Inuyasha and had seen when she had poisoned him after their disgusting rut. Now he knew what he had to do. He would get rid of the poison and keep a close eye on Inuyasha. He needed to know what was going on so that he can let go of this infatuation he had with, not only Kikyo, but most of all kagome. He had to make sure that he breaks the mating bond that his pup has with Kikyo and then he would be free to rid the world of that conniving little bitch.

He made sure to sure that she stayed away from kagome and most of all sesshomaru, because if he didn't know better he would have sworn that she wanted to bed his son. He was a master when it came to anything having to do with the mind and he would make sure to go through every crevice of hers, even if it killed her in the process. He didn't really give a damn. Inu taisho slowly made his way over to his youngest. He could sense that his yokai was just beneath the surface waiting for someone foolish enough to approach. This didn't concern him of course considering that he was his sire and therefore he would use his yoki to calm him down. He reaches out his hands to his pup and placed it on the side of his neck where he could see where Kikyo injected the poison.

He could make out tiny veins of that had started to bulge and turn a dark acid green color. It was clear to him then that it was indeed a mind control potion. One that could control the victim without their knowledge and is only recognized to be there just before they died a painful and bloody death. He was also a superior poison master and therefore knew what to do. He is Sesshomaru's father after all. Sesshy inherited his poison control from his father. He slowly started to build up his yoki and focused it in his hands. He placed it on Inuyasha's neck and slowly pulled the poison out. He saw his pup's yokai recede, and he started to wake.

Inuyasha could feel the rage leave him. One minute he was counting down the seconds until he had the strength to continue on his journey and find the little bitch kagome that had left him and the next second he could feel himself calming down. For once he didn't hear that strange little voice nagging him to kill kagome. I mean sure he was mad at her for running off like that, but he didn't want to kill her. He just wanted her to come back so that he can talk to her like he usually does and then everything would be better. He would have her and he would make her accept Kikyo. He knew she isn't going to be pleased with this but eventually she would come to terms with this and everything would be like it used to be.

He slowly felt his strength come back and the next thing he knew his senses sprung into high alert. There was a powerful demon standing right over him. He felt as if he should know that yoki signature but he just couldn't remember why. His eyes flew open and the next thing he knew he fell out of the tree and right on his ass. He slowly got up and looked up at the tree again to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating and what he saw would have made him fall flat on his ass again if he didn't hadn't thought about how embarrassing that would be a second time.

Inu taisho chuckled at his runt's antics. He knew it would be a shock for him so he had made sure to grab a hold of the tetsusaiga so that he wouldn't go swinging it around. He watched as his son try to get a grip of his emotions and went straight for the one he expected, anger. "Who da hell are you?" Inuyasha asked in his brash and nasty way. He had reached for tetsusaiga in his rage and had found it missing and he looked up to see that the bastard imitating his father had it in his hands. "I'm exactly who I look like, my son." Inu taisho stated. He was not the least bit surprised at his son's vulgar mouth; in fact he had expected it.

"You're no pap's of mine. He made that fool Ryokotsusei do him in." Inuyasha yelled. He didn't have time for these games. He had to go find kagome so he could talk some sense into her. If they hadn't defeated that fool Naraku he would have pegged him for pulling something like this. "That's what you and everyone were supposed to think. I've been alive all this time and it was time for me to reveal myself. I think it would be in both of our interest for you to sit and listen." Inu taisho stated this while there was a flash of energy and Inuyasha was once again planted on his ass and he couldn't move.

Inuyasha decided to hear the fool out since he didn't attack him, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew this guy could defeat him if they had a battle. "Okay, what do you got to say to me?" Inuyasha stated. "I'll start from the beginning. When I went out to battle Ryokotsusei sesshomaru and I had a disagreement. He didn't see why I would go risk my life for love. He had thought me a fool and therefore I left him with a question. I asked him if he had something to protect and then I left him on that cliff. I had asked him because I wanted him to be open minded and therefore he would start to think of all the little details like I knew he would. He of course had no idea that I was in fact preparing him for his future mate. For us to be able to fully succeed in the upcoming battle, we would have to make sure that he cared about not only his mate but for the people that he was supposed to protect. When I left to protect you and your mother I was already injured by Ryokotsusei and so it was relatively easy to fake my death after that. I had already planned it all out with Hideaki……..oh wait a minute; I didn't exactly tell you who Hideaki was did I. Well, he was the ruling southern lord when I was 'alive' and we were the best of friends. We had decided that in order to protect our pups, we had to disappear and the perfect distraction came. An evil demon named Ryuu had his eyes set on their only female pup who was just a child at the time. He had asked for her hand when she become of age and Hideaki and his mate Hitomi refused him. They had decided that they would let their pup choose who she wants to mate when she becomes of age. In a blind rage Ryuu left and no one saw him in the lands again. That's what their general Disoke told them anyways. Some time later Ryuu returned with a hell army and some of Hideaki's own soldiers who were under Disoke's charge. This took Hideaki by surprise of course because Disoke had fought at his side many times, but Disoke had different ideas than Hideaki and would often quarrel. We had then taken the battle as a way to disappear for a while so after they fought and many of Hideaki's soldiers were left alive they escaped across the sea. I of course had joined them, but not before we stopped at the sacred bone eaters well where he left his daughter under an enchantment and under the charge of a human female and her mate. I had left them there of course so that I could sneak into my lands where I was able to seal Sesshomaru's memories of his play dates with Hideaki's daughter and the bond that they shared. Sesshomaru had been due for his coming of age and he had been much older than Hikaru, Hideaki's daughter. We had wanted to make sure that Ryuu couldn't sense the bond that they had so we had thought it best that his memories were sealed until the time had come for them to join. They watched as she grew threw the enchantment that they had placed on her and some years later she returned through the well and the enchantment was br……."

"what the hell do you mean by this.....the only person who can go through that well other than me is kagome and…..and." Inu taisho waited patiently for the tell tale outburst. He had thought that he would have been able to finish the story without being interrupted but I guess it was too much to hope for. "Yes Inuyasha, their daughter Hikaru is your little friend Kagome." inu taisho stated. "Kagome! My kagome, you've got to be kidding me. If kagome is their daughter then that would make her a demon. How the hell can she be a demon when she can't even protect herself?" Inuyasha yelled. He couldn't believe this shit.

"Yes, she is a demon, but we had to make sure that she kept up her disguise of a human so that Ryuu, who was waiting to set his plan into motion, would not detect who she was. Her demonic powers manifested itself into miko powers in her human form when the priestess Kikyo's soul was sent to be reincarnated and the power of the sacred jewel sensed who kagome was and attached itself to her. The soul that protects the jewel could sense that Naraku had been waiting for the jewel to surface again, so it sensed her pure heart and the powers that lay dormant in her and knew that she would be able to protect it. That is why she looks so much like the priestess Kikyo, even though she is not her reincarnation. That's also why she is able to use miko powers even though she is really a demoness. And of course you knew what happened to the jewel after Naraku's defeat." Inu taisho said after he gave his son a stern look. Inuyasha shrunk back from the man he now believed was his father and had the decency to look ashamed.

He knew what his father was talking about. After Naraku was defeated he had watched as kagome purified the jewel and he had decided that when he got kagome alone he would take the jewel from her and he would become a full demon. The jewel had sensed his thoughts and the spirits that resided in the jewel had decided that that it would be best that no wishes be made on the jewel and the jewel had seemingly disappeared. He was going over all that his father told him in his head when he suddenly remembered something important. "What the hell do you mean by bond? You can't tell me that sesshomaru and kagome are ……." He busted out laughing at the thought. That's about the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard. The ice prince with an icicle stuck up his ass and the klutzy little girl who couldn't hit a target with her arrow even if the target was right in front of her face. Simply ridiculous, he thought.

"That's enough!" inu taisho barked. He was finally at his wits end with the insolent pup. "This is serious. If they are not joined and the bond isn't finalized it would take a miracle for us to defeat him." Inu taisho said. Inuyasha could not believe that he had been scalded, he wasn't exactly a pup any more and where the hell did he get off ordering him around when he wasn't even there to protect him. He was about to say this when the second part of what his father said hit him. "What do you mean it would take a miracle to defeat him? I thought when this Hideaki guys and his army went to battle damn near all of his soldiers came out of it alive. Didn't they kill this Ryuu guy?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like the feeling that he's getting. He didn't want to have to deal with another psycho after what he went through with Naraku.

"No Hideaki had only gone into battle so that it was easier to disappear without anyone suspecting that they were gone. Ryuu and Disoke had left before the battle was finished so, they did not see what happened. Ryuu is the evil presence that has been spreading over the lands again. He has become even darker and more powerful than before." He stated. "But what does this have to do with sesshomaru and kagome?" Inuyasha asked, now things were serious. He had a feeling that this was bigger than anything Naraku ever did. "Kagome and sesshomaru are soul mates. There was a prophesy some time ago of a great evil rising from the belly of a mountain that spit's fire and then the rise of two powerful beings who delivered the lands from the great evil. It was said that one of these beings was lord over the house of the moon and the heir to the sun kingdom who was thought to be a priestess was the other. If all comes to pass then all the lands would have to bow down to his new lord and lady. And a new reign of prosperity will continue for many centuries to come. I believe the prophesy is about them." inu taisho stated. "NO! Kagome is my woman! Sesshomaru is not going to take her away from me. Why can't he go find someone else?" Inuyasha stated he was pissed beyond belief. Not only did sesshomaru have the power but he was going to get his woman too. He will not allow this to happen. Kagome and Kikyo were is and he was going to have both of them.

"Kagome is not meant to be yours Inuyasha." stated toga in a gentle voice. "Even if she was you pushed her away when he degrade and disrespect her, and to top it all off, you already mated with Kikyo so you have obviously made your choice should not even consider having them both. You already know that kagome would not stand for this." his voice that had started out gentle had now taken on a cold and steely quality that if Inuyasha didn't look and see that it was his father then he would have mistaken him for sesshomaru.

"I also want you to remove the mating bond that you have with Kikyo. I'm sure you know that your thoughts have been more violent than you were used to and that was because that conniving little bitch had poisoned you." inu taisho said. "Don't talk about Kikyo like that. She would never do that to me. She loves me." Inuyasha yelled he could not take anyone disrespecting her; Kikyo would never do that to me. "She is only using you. She has also regained her life. I know that you noticed that she was missing before the battle with Naraku. She went the hags that reside in the mountains that have the power to bring back the dead. She was brought back to life as a dark miko and somehow retained control over the soul stealers. She used her powers to hide her scent and to retain the scent of graveyard soil. She had met up with Ryuu during her journey to the mountains and had decided to go back to him after the battle with Naraku was over. She has been following orders from Ryuu himself. I saw both of you the night when you were rutting in the forest. When you had passed out she stuck the poison in your neck. I had been following you and I saw that you had been taken over by your yokai half and when you began to tire I made sure you were asleep and then I removed it. I had taken note that it was a poison that also allows the mind to be controlled until the victim discovers it and then they would die before anything can be done. If you do not believe me feel the left side of your neck. I had removed most of the poison and the rest is being destroyed by your yokai blood. The skin should still feel painful to the touch." Inu taisho stated. Inuyasha did as he was told and was shocked that it was the truth.

But how could Kikyo betray him like that. It made no sense at all. After all they had been through together; this is how she chose to betray him. So now not only did he lose kagome and his friends, but he lost Kikyo as well. How could he have been so blind? After every one had said not to trust Kikyo, he had defended her and now look at where it got him. Now that he thought about it, if he had just stood by his friends and treated them better he wouldn't be alone now. Well almost alone, he had his father now.

Inu taisho watched as reality crashed down on his son's head. He felt responsible for all that he had to go through and he would do his best to protect him. He felt as if he had said that for the hundredth time, but he just couldn't help it. but now was the time for Inuyasha to go and join his friends. He was important to this battle as well and since they had such little time it would be best for them to mend some fences before all hell breaks loose.

"I think it's time we went to the western palace Inuyasha. It would do well for you to apologize to your friends and let them know what was going on." Taisho stated. All Inuyasha could do was nod his head in agreement. He might as well get it over with. It's been a while, Inuyasha thought, since I've been there. And so, the moved out of the clearing and straight for the western palace with the light of the early morning sun shining overhead.

**********************************************************************************************

With Hideaki

After he had left Kagome's mind he had sent some scouts to watch for any Ryuu activity. He had planned to meet up with inu taisho so that he could join them and continue on to the western palace. He couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of seeing his beautiful wife again. He knew she had needed him for encouragement and he was happy that he would be able to see her face light up with the joy of seeing that he was indeed alive.

**********************************************************************************************

With Kikyo

She had left Ryuu's side during the night and proceeded to look for Inuyasha. She had suddenly felt the poison that she had injected into his neck loose it power and she couldn't help but wonder at the cause of it. In order for Ryuu's plan to work the poison had to be in place so that they could control him. They couldn't afford for it to fail. She had not gotten pregnant with Inuyasha's child as of yet so she would seek him out and they would do their usual nightly activities and then she would take the time to administer the poison again. She couldn't help but wonder why Ryuu wanted her to get with child, she didn't want the half- breeds spawn to hold her back. She would go on with the plan she decided and then she would be able to get what she wanted in the end sesshomaru.

She could tell there was something special about him and she knew it had something to do with power, lots of power. With he r new found miko powers she would be able to find a way to control him and then he would be all hers. She could feel herself getting wet at the thought of him taking her. she couldn't wait for the day to come. They would spend hours upon hours in their chambers having the time of their lives until the collapsed from exhaustion and satisfaction.

Kikyo continue to trudge through the forest lost in her thoughts.

**A/N: well there goes another chappy. Please Please Please review and tell me what you think. I look forward to hearing from you. Lots of Love**

**Sesshomaru2088**


	16. very important read

**Author's Note: Hey guys I have some good news and some bad. The good news is that I'm taking some time off to make the story as good as possible considering that I'm not all that good of a writer. The bad new is that something important came up and I have to put the story on hold for like a month or more. I'm sorry I keep letting you guys down but trust me it will be worth it. Oh, by the way, if you guys have any suggestion for where you want the story to go and team up with me send me an IM. Oh, and tell me how to send the stories to you.**

**Lots of love**

**Sesshomaru2088**


	17. authors note 5

Hello everyone,

Its been a while and I wanted to say that I'm not dead. I have actually been doing good and have finally been wanting to continue my story. The only problem is that its been so long I don't know where to begin. Anyways I just wanted you guys to know that I will be continuing my story and to please be patient with me. Please don't think that I had forgotten its just that I'd reached a point in my life that I just couldn't do it anymore. I've been feeling better recently and am ready to get the ball rolling. So give me at the most a month and I will get another chappy up.

Lots of love


End file.
